Lost Shinobis Shinobis perdus
by Pallas Athena olympian
Summary: Les douze fameux Genins de Konoha se sont encore bloqués sur une île perdue. Pourront-ils passer la première nuit sans trop de dégâts. L'épisode 2 a été ajouté. Read & Review pliiiiiz !
1. Épisode 1: Kaboum !

**Titre:** Lost Shinobis (Shinobis perdus), épisode 1: Kaboum ! (et non pas Kaboul comme mon ordinateur veut corriger.)  
**Auteur:** Pallas Athena (appellée aussi Ashtareth ou toi la folle par les intimes). Mais mon dieu c'est moi ! Oui, ji ni pas chaingé !  
**Parodie de:** Naruto se basant sur Lost. Une série qui passe en ce moment au états unis et qui fait un tabac, avec pleins de beaux mecs (et de filles) sur une île déserte qui fait trop peur.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Naruto et toutes leurs affaires ne m'appartiennent pas. Pourtant, je voudrais un peu bout de Neji si c'est possible ! Ou de Shikamaru peut être ? Euh, par contre, le navion m'appartient, mouhèhèhè !  
**Notes:**  
1. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de connaître Lost pour lire cette fanfiction.  
2. C'est là ma toute première fanfiction ! J'écris d'habitude des textes originaux mais mon amour de Naruto m'a poussé à imaginer cette parodie tout à fait débile !  
3. Je suis la championne des Fateuh d'autografe, alors je m'excuses d'avance. J'essayerais de faire des updates le plus souvent possible !  
4. Reviews , pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz !

Épisode 1: Kaboum !

Un intense bourdonnement mécanique, profondément grisant, l'extirpa du sommeil auquel il s'était vu involontairement contraint: « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dattebayo ! Pensa-t-il.» Jamais ouvrir les yeux ne lui parut aussi désagréable auparavant. À cet instant, ses paupières étaient d'une lourdeur inimaginable! Ses pupilles se dilatèrent immanquablement, quand une forte lumière blanchâtre vint les agresser. Il passa, d'instinct, sa main tremblante sur le front, mais au lieu de sentir la chaleur rassurante d'une peau humaine, son épiderme ne rencontra que le froid d'un métal glaçant: « Le bandeau de Ninja que m'a offert Iruka Sensei ! Se rappela-t-il finalement suite à un furtif instant d'incompréhension. »

Naruto se ressaisit et se redressa précipitamment -couché qu'il était avant cela. Sa vue s'étant peu à peu éclaircie, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui ne lui en sembla pour autant pas moins invraisemblable ! Des Ninjas- des « konohaiens » à en juger leurs bandeaux frontaux- accouraient, se précipitaient, s'agitaient dans tous les sens, autours d'une immense et imposante masse dont des fumées sombres et opaques se dégageaient: « Que se passe-t-il ? Cria-t-il à la foule excitée, mais personne ne daigna lui répondre. »

Quand il passa un plus ample regard sur les alentours, il eut beau faire se creuser la mémoire, mais cet endroit ne lui évoquait rien: Une immense plage sur laquelle donnait, d'un côté, une mer dont les vagues menaçantes décourageraient le plus expérimenté des nageurs, et de l'autre, une jungle dont la végétation luxuriante était si épaisse qu'on ne pouvait y voir à plus de quelques mètres. Comme une illumination, un souvenir le frappa, alors que dans sa stupeur, il omit de s'en rappeler…..

Flash back

Tsunade-sama, le nouvel et cinquième hokage, -qui est une femme, rappelez-vous ! Girl Power !- assise à son nouveau bureau, arborait une expression des plus inquiètes. Les bras croisés et les yeux clos, elle semblait réfléchir intensément, quand un: « Ha hum ! » insistant l'interrompit en ces méditations. Shikamaru, qui semblait s'ennuyer comme plus que jamais, la fixait de ses yeux toujours à mi-clos, sans grand intérêt, mais avec une impatiente certaine. Il se tenait, les bras croisés, au centre des huit autres Genins qui avaient gradué de l'académie, une année de cela. Tous avaient été invités à venir rencontrer le Hokage ce matin-là, et ce pour « une affaire urgente », leur a-t-on dit.

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ,qui étaient allé tout d'abord s'excuser auprès de Kakashi, leur sensei, car ils devaient à cause de leur convocation annuler leur mission, furent surpris de remarquer que ce dernier était déjà au courant. Il leur parut même content: « Oh oui, oui ! Je sais. Je sais. Allez-y ! Et amusez-vous bien les jeunes ! Avait-il réagit en sortant son livre favoris -Le paradis du Batifolage, par le grand artiste Jirayia, rappelez-vous !- et en disparaissant aussitôt, comme par magie. »

Tous les autres Genins avaient à peu près vécu la même scène. Asuma avait déclaré à Ino, Choji et Shikamaru que ses rendez-vous avec eux au BBQ allait lui manquait, alors que Kunai avait pouffé comme une jeune fille face à ses élèves Kiba, Shino et Hinata, complètement choqués puisque jamais ils ne l'avaient vu rire avant cela. Tous alors étaient très curieux de connaître la raison de cette convocation inattendue, et le fait de ce retrouver tous ainsi, les trois équipes rassemblées, pour la même raison ne fit que les rendre encore plus impatients. Toutefois, quand Tsunade les accueillit, elle ne fit que leur rappeler l'état assez critique de Konoha suite à l'attaque récente de Oroshimaru, et la responsabilité que devaient avoir tous les Ninjas du village en participant en son renforcement. Suite à ce discours dont les enjeux étaient déjà connus de tous, un long silence régna jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru, donc, finisse par le briser.

Comme tirée d'une transe, elle se redressa et d'une ton des plus décidés, on ne peut plus sérieux, elle leur déclara: « Genins de Konoha, j'ai besoin de vous pour une mission de la plus haute importance ! » On frémit comme jamais à ses mots. Naruto ne se retenait plus d'impatiente. Quelle sorte de mission devait bien requérir neuf Ninjas en même temps ? Il s'imaginait déjà en train de mettre une raclée à la garde rapprochée de Oroshimaru quand, Shikamaru, profondément agacé, intervint de nouveau, et le ramena du coup à la réalité: « Je remarque que nous sommes neuf ! Cette mission est-elle si importante qu'on ait besoin d'autant de Shinobis en même temps ? Demanda-t-il avec la seule intention de savoir si lui-même était obligé d'y aller. »

Tsunade poussa un rire sardonique. Hinata remuait les doigts frénétiquement, Choji bouffait des chips à s'en étouffer (euh…comme toujours en fait.), Sakura s'arrachait les cheveux d'impatience (dans son for intérieur.), etc. La tension était à son comble !

« En effet, j'ai besoin de vous tous ! Car…

Car ? Firent-ils tous en chœur ! (Même Shino, c'est dire !)

Car…

Mais dites-le enfin ! Dattebayo ! S'énerva Naruto.

Car…aujourd'hui, c'est le lancement….de la….de la…Konaha Airlines !

Hein ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, personne ne croyait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et les gouttes abondaient dans la pièce. Sans en prendre compte, Tsunade d'élança de son siège avec force et agilité et je précipita vers un tableau que personne n'avait remarqué jusque là. On le découvrant, on vit une courbe, que surtout pas Naruto allait comprendre, et le troisième Sennin s'en alla en ses explications: « Voilà, on ayant effectué cette étude de marché, on a découvert que ce qui manquait à ce monde était un moyen de transport effectif, rapide et efficace. En effet, les Ninjas sont obligés de se déplacer à pieds, ou en sautant d'un arbre à l'autre, ce que, avouez, n'est pas la méthode la plus moderne. Afin d'aider à réduire les délais de déplacement qui mènent les Shinobis souvent à arriver trop en retard à leurs missions, nous avons imaginé une nouvelle machine qui pourra les mener, rapidement, et par les airs à leurs destinations. Nous l'avons nommé, et suite à maintes réflexions: le Navion.

Le Navion ! Mais pourquoi ?

Comme ça ! Parce que c'est joli !

Et qu'avons-nous à faire là-dedans ? Protesta Ino.

Oui, pourquoi imiter ainsi les insectes en leur domaine. C'est ignoble ! S'indigna Shino.

Là-dedans, et bien, vous allez être les premiers à voyager, répondit Tsunade comme s'il s'agissait là de l'évidence même. Comprenez ! Pour nous ressaisir, ici à Konoha, nous ne pouvons pas compter que sur le fait de remplir tant bien que mal les missions qui nous sont données. Nous devons prouver aux autres villages que nous sommes encore les meilleurs. Les coiffer au poteau, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Avec le Navion, nous allons créer un nouveau mode de se déplacer, un moyen qui va révolutionner le Nindô! Une nouvelle aire est sur le point de débuter ! Oh yes ! »

Un grand silence s'en suit, ramenant l'enthousiasme de Tsunade au point départ.

« Ah, ces nouveaux Hokages et leurs idées révolutionnaires ! Chuchota Shikamaru alors que tous les autres hochait la tête. »

Le Hokage toussa nerveusement puis, ayant repris son sérieux, elle continua: « Ce que je voulais dire est que, pour le lancement de la Konoha Airlines, nous avons tout d'abord besoin d'effectuer un vol d'essai et pour cela nous avons besoin de vous.

Vous voulez dire que vous envoyez des Genins parce que mettre en danger des Chuunins ou des Jounins serait trop risqué ! Remarqua Sasuke qui se tenait quelque peu silencieux jusque là.

Oui, tout à fait ! Fit Tsunade sans la moindre hésitation. Sachez que ce premier vol se révèle de la plus haute importance. De son succès dépendra la crédibilité de toute la Konoha Airlines ! Nous avons donc choisi que les premiers passagers soient vous, les douze genins. »

Un nouveau silence interloqué se fit alors: « Douze ? Pensa Naruto. » Alors qu'il allait recompter ses camarades à l'aide de ses doigts, on frappa à la porte. Une voix familière se fit alors entendre: « Pourquoi tu frappes à la porte idiot ! Il faut entrer directement. De toute façon, c'est notre destin de venir au bureau de Hokage-sama.

Roger ! Mais, c'est pas poli d'entrer sans frapper. Surtout qu'on est en retard ! Répondit une autre.

C'est de ta faute si on est en retard !

C'est pas bientôt fini ? On doit entrer je vous le rappelle ! Intervint une troisième.

Puisque c'est notre destin .

Yosh ! »

La serrure de la porte pivota lentement et, doucement , la porte s'ouvrit. Les neufs Genins virent alors entrer dans la pièce Tenten, Lee, toujours avec ses béquilles, et Neji:

« Salut tout le monde, fit la première.

Vous êtes déjà tous ici ? S'exclama le second avec enthousiasme.

Hum ! Ceci doit être une mission de la plus haute importance si on est tous rassemblés. Remarqua le troisième d'un ton confiant. »

Alors que tous les regardaient, les neuf premiers Genins se retournèrent de nouveau vers Tsunade-sama: « Sinon, vous disiez quoi ? Lui demanda Kiba.

Hey ! Donnez-nous le minimum d'attention ! Protestèrent les élèves de Gai.

Lee, Neji ,Tenten ! Quelle est la raison de votre retard. Demanda le Hokage sans véritable insistance. »

Tenten souffla avant de lui révéler: « Gai a kafté et lui et Lee ont passé une demi-heure à se faire des adieux:

Flash back dans le flash back

Dans le bois de Konoha, Gai et Lee s'embrassaient alors que Tenten et Neji regardaient ailleurs, ennuyés:

« Lee, c'est une mission. Bien que ça me fende le cœur, tu dois aller en ce voyage. Pour le bien de Konoha.

Mais ! Gai sensei ! Comment pourrais-je vivre sans vous ?

Lee ! Sois fort, Lee !

Gai sensei !

Lee.

Gai sensei !

Lee… »

Et ainsi de suite !

Fin du flash back dans le flash back.

« Ah , je vois ! Fit Tsunade. Donc vous êtes déjà au courant de votre mission ?

Roger ! Répondit Lee alors qu'il essuyait une larme qui avait coulé au simple souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer.

Donc, voilà ! Vous savez tout ! Des questions ?

Oui ! Fit Sasuke. Combien de temps prendra ce vol ?

Ça dépend du vent ! Déclara le troisième Sennin avec la plus grande fermeté.

Et où allons-nous arriver ? Rajouta Neji.

Ça dépend du vent !

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Insista Kiba.

Ça dépend du vent ! Répéta-t-elle, n'ayant nullement dans l'idée de fléchir aux insistances des Genins. »

On se demanda bien ce que ceci voulait dire, et surtout , si tout cela était bien rassurant, mais, après que tous aient rassemblé et amené leurs affaires, et Kiba son chien Akamaru, et que l'on se soit rendu à la piste de décollage de la Konoha Airlines, on ne mit guère beaucoup de temps à saisir le sens des paroles du cinquième Hokage: « Il est…. S'exclamait un Naruto stupéfait. Il est en papier !

Ha ha ha ! Il est magnifique hein ? Remarqua joyeusement Tsunade. En plus on peut faire des dessins dessus.

Vous ne voulez toute de même pas qu'on voyage dans cette cocotte en papier ! Fit un Shikamaru incrédule.

Écoutez ! Ceci est le village de la feuille. On ne disposait que de ce matériau pour réaliser ce chef d'œuvre ! »

Le chef d'œuvre en question ( le Navion si vous préférez) était un immense cylindre de papier -donc- qui avait la forme, sur le devant, de la tête de Tonton comme effigie.

« Je refuse de voyager dans un cochon ! S'entêta Sasuke.

Oh tout à fait d'accord, Sasuke-Kun ! Acquiesça Sakura. Il est comme même mignon ce Navion, pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Moi aussi ! Comme le grand front, j'y vais pas si Sasuke y va pas ! En rajouta Ino. »

Bien que n'étant pas tous des admirateurs de Sasuke -ou bien si ?- les autres Genins semblaient s'entendre en ce point. Tsunade parut fortement contrariée: « C'était ça ou la tête de Gai ! » Ces quelques mots avaient suffis à tous les convaincre:

« Allez ! On y va ! Les encouragea Sasuke. »

Seul un semblait quelque peu déçu:

« Gai sensei ! Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas choisi votre figure pour le Navion ? Comme c'est dommage ! »

Des sièges, approximativement confortables, se trouvaient à l'intérieur, au nombre exacte de douze, arrangés en rangées de trois. Tous s'installèrent avec leurs équipes instinctivement. Hinata se trouvaient juste derrière le siège de Naruto. De sa douce voix, elle osa dire timidement:

« J'espère que tout se passera bien ! Naruto-Kun.

Hein ? Qui est là derrière ? Je vois rien avec ce siège. Heu ! C'est qui ? Oh ! Et puis zut ! »

Un gros nuage noir se forma autour de Hinata. Ses coéquipiers le regardaient, Kiba avec incompréhension, Shino avec complaisance, mais elle ne pouvait le voir puisque il avait des lunettes. Ceux-ci assis au fond, Tenten, Neji et Lee, les plus vieux -du moins était-ce là leur prétexte- étaient installés à l'avant. Sachant exactement la manière dont ils devaient se comporter, étant les plus fortement entraînés, Lee avait déjà sorti les cacahuètes, Tenten avait branché ses écouteur à son siège et Neji avait dés lors couvert ses yeux et s'apprêtait à dormir. Les suivaient, Ino, Shikamaru et Choji, qui décidément étaient moins à l'aise que leurs aînés. Shikamaru s'ennuyait déjà et se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin arriver alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore partis. Ino grinçait des dents car elle n'avait pas pu se placer près de Sasuke puisque Sakura l'avait prise de vitesse. Choji comptait ce qui lui restait de paquets de chips et commençait sérieusement à paniquer à l'idée d'en être dépourvu au cours du voyage. Finalement, l'équipe de Kakashi semblait la plus excitée, Naruto car il se demandait en quel niveau allait être classé la mission, Sakura parce qu'elle allait être assise près de Sasuke pendant tout le vol et Sasuke, eh bien, il adore voyager en Navion ! Je crois.

Ils se tenaient tous ainsi quand ils se rappelèrent, presque tous instantanément -C'est bien sûr à Naruto qu'est dû le décalage- d'un détail infime mais qui a toutefois son importance: Comment allaient-ils décoller ?

« Hokage-sama ! Cria Sakura de son hublot. Comment allons-nous décoller !

Et bien c'est très simple ! Lui répondit-elle, Avec ça ! »

Elle sortit, on ne sait d'où , un immense éventail qu'elle déploya aussitôt:

« Hey ! Mais c'est l'éventail de cette Temari. Remarqua Shikamaru, qui parlait plus que péniblement avec les lèvres collées à la vitre, tous les passagers s'étant précipités aux hublots.

Idiot ! C'est un modèle qui se vent en série. Toutes les filles on en un. Lui révéla Ino.

Mais pourquoi j'en ai pas un moi ? Fit Sakura au bord des larmes.

Oh ! Moi, les trucs de filles ! S'ennuya Shikamaru.

Avec cet éventail et ma force combinée, je peux vous envoyer jusque sur la planète Mars, voulut les rassurer Tsunade.

N'allez pas jusque là tout de même, se vit obligé de préciser Shino.

Êtes-vous prêts à partir ? S'empressa le Hokage. »

Les passagers, en une panique totale, reprirent leurs sièges, tant bien que mal. Sakura tenta de simuler une chute afin de tomber dans les bras de son Sasuke, mais Naruto s'en étant aperçu, malheureusement à temps, la ressaisit. Ceci lui fit augurer que le vol n'allait pas tout à fait bien se dérouler.

Ils boulèrent les ceintures de leurs siège quand une grande secousse se fit sentir , balançant le Navion et les Gennins dans les airs:

« Yahoo ! S'exclama Kiba.

Aaaah ! Découvrit Naruto. »

Ce dernier ne pensa jamais avoir autant peur en Navion. À sa propre surprise, il se révéla une véritable phobie. Arrivé à une certaine altitude, l'engin se stabilisa, alors qu'il tremblait tel une feuille (C'est le cas de le dire) tout au long de la montée. Un petit signal apparu au dessus des douze Ninjas et onze d'entre eux se virent soulagés de détacher leurs ceintures. Naruto, devenu bleu de panique, se mangeait les doigts car sa nervosité atteignait des paroxysmes. Il n'osait se libérer de son lien alors que ses coéquipiers, plus qu'interloqués, le regardaient fixement:

« Abruti ! Tu auras pas peur par hasard ? Lui demanda Sasuke avec sa bienveillance coutumière.

Mou…moi ? Pa…..pa…pas du tout ! Dattebayo ! À quoi tu vois ça ? À quand ? Avec qui ? Tenta de répondre Naruto dont la panique l'empêchait même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. »

Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent l'un l'autre, incrédules, quand le siège devant Naruto vint, violemment, se précipiter sur lui. Le pauvre Genin orange failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Il sursauta si fort qu'il se frappa la tête au plafond -et ce même avec la ceinture accrochée. Une voix se fit alors entendre de devant:

« Ah ! J'adore les siège rabattables ! »

C'était Ino, qui ayant oublié l'incident avec Sakura, prenait son aise:

« Ino-la-truie ! Ne descends pas ton siège comme ça sur les gens ! S'énerva Sakura, prise d'une exceptionnelle pitié envers son blond de coéquipier.

Si je ne devais pas le faire, ils n'auraient pas mis un bouton pour le descendre, Sakura-au-gros-front!

Quoi !

Vous pouvez vous calmez un peu derrière ? Il y en a qui veulent dormir ! Se plaignit Neji, qui changeait au même moment de position sur son siège. »

Lee avait la bouche plus pleine que jamais de cacahuètes alors que Tenten chantonnait joyeusement: « I want to spend my live time loving youuuu ! »

Tout au fond, les élèves de Kunai étaient fortement occupés:

« Et c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Kiba.

On l'appelle empereur ! Répondit Shino.

Ta collection de papillons est vraiment trop cool, Shino nee-chan, le complimenta Hinata. »

Le Voyage se poursuivit ainsi calmement, rythmé au son de mâchouillements de Choji et aux joyeuses plaintes de Shikamaru. Naruto était le seul à ne pas apprécier le vol et à ne pas penser que Tsunade avait eu une formidable idée en créant la Konoha Airlines. Il préférait encore le saut entre arbres comme moyen de locomotion. Suite à quelques heures, une secousse se fit toutefois sentir: « Nous allons crashés, Dattebayo ! (le mot existait avant l'invention du Navion car on avait vu des Ninjas crasher auparavant sur la moquette).

Mais non abruti ! C'est l'atterrissage qui commence. Déclara Sasuke. »

Un long silence s'en suivit puis une secousse énorme. Le Navion commença une chute vertigineuse:

« Sasuke-Kun ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit l'atterrissage ! Paniqua Sakura alors que Naruto hurlait si fort que les vitres des hublots partirent en éclats.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Neji, tiré de son sommeil , les cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

Nouch tombchon ! Lui répondit Lee la bouche encore pleine.

Hein ?

Nous tombons ! L'éclaira Tenten tout en dansant. Yi hi !

Ah d'accord !

Nous arrivons enfin ! Se détendit Shikamaru, dont le sang froid était inégalable, s'étirant soigneusement les muscles du coup.

Je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir fini mon dernier paquet de chips ! Résolut Choji.

Ah, je vais mourir ! Ce sont les derniers instants de ma courte vie. Cria Ino. Oh, Sasuke, embrasse-moi, fit-elle en se jetant sur son camarade.

Pas question ! Hurla Sakura qui tentait de la dégager et prendre sa place alors que Sasuke suffoquait.

Akamaru, enlève tes griffes de mon front ! Gémit Kiba alors que son chien s'accrochait de toute ses forces.

Oh ! Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda timidement Hinata.

Ne vous en faites pas , les rassura Shino. Mes papillons vont nous sauvez ! »

Kiba et Hinata se regardèrent un moment puis poussèrent, en chœur, un: « Aaaaaaaaaah ! » Tout aussi strident que sincère.

Naruto reprit ses hurlement de plus belle. Shino dut en faire de même par solidarité envers ses coéquipiers. Sakura cria avec Ino parce qu'elles se disputaient Sasuke. Sasuke, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, Choji parce qu'il paniquait de ne pas terminer son paquet, Shikamaru baillait, Lee car il trouvait ça sympa, Tenten parce qu'elle chantait et Neji fit: « De même ! » parce que ce n'était pas très classe de hurler comme ça comme même !

Ce fut le dernier souvenir de Naruto qui tomba tout de suite après dans les pommes, n'ayant pu, irrévocablement, supporter plus de pression.

Fin du flash back.

« Je me rappelle maintenant ! Se dit Naruto en frappant du point le plat de la main, comme quand il avait des idées intéressantes -ce qui ne lui arrivait pas très souvent. »

Il se rendit alors compte que les Shinobis qui accouraient étaient en fait les autres Genins qu'il ne reconnu pas à priori, en l'état d'hébétude qui l'avait frappé au départ, désormais évanoui:

« Mais où est-il ? Où est-il à la fin ? Reconnu-t-il Sakura qui s'impatientait. »

« Ils doivent me chercher ! Pensa-t-il puisque se trouvant quelque peu à l'écart de ses compagnons. Sakura s'inquiète de ne pas me trouver, se plut-il à penser. »

Il s'empressa d'aller retrouver sa coéquipière, mais, quand il arriva à sa rencontre, celle-ci l'écarta violemment de son chemin: « Dégage Naruto ! Mais où es Sasuke ? » Une grosse larme coula des yeux du disciple de Jiryia.

La voix de Shikamaru se fit entendre, toujours aussi enthousiaste:

« Le voilà ! »

On se précipita alors de toute part, bousculant Naruto, du coup, à différentes reprises, ne rendant son désespoir que plus profond.

Sasuke était couché sous un palmier, si immense, qu'il l'avait caché aux autres pour un moment:

« Est-ce que ça va, Sasuke-Kun ? Le supplia son admiratrice numéro 1 (c'est à dire Sakura.) »

Quelque peu sonné, il remua péniblement les paupière mais ne répondit rien. Ses compagnons, inquiets, eurent toutefois leur attention détourné par des cris de joies, provenant de la part d'une bête sauvage verte: « Je marche sans béquilles ! C'est un miracle ! Gai sensei ! Serions-nous tombés à Lourdes ?

L'idiot ! Ça fait 6 mois qu'il les a ses béquilles, remarqua Tenten . Il était temps qu'il se mette à marcher sans.

Va donc lui expliquer ! Fit Neji presque honteux.

Sasuke, pleurait déjà Sakura. Dis quelques chose !

Sasuke, mon amour, rajouta l'admiratrice numéro 2 (c'est à dire Ino). Réponds-nous, je t'en prie !

Tu vas parler, oui ? S'excita Naruto qui se décida finalement de les rejoindre autour de son camarade. »

Le dernier des Uchiha tenta de bouger difficilement les lèvres alors que tous y étaient accrochés, les yeux écarquillés:

« L'i…s'efforça-t-il de pousser.

Hum ?

Lee… Lee ! Comme tu es beau dans ce costume ! Et cette coupe en bol ! Ah, je crois que je t'aime!

Quoi ! »

On s'évanouit, on laissa couler des gouttes, on laissait tomber des mâchoires. Jamais on ne cru entendre ceci sortir de la bouche d'un Sasuke qui était devenu tout d'un coup souriant comme un gamin à la maternelle. Lee, qui sautillait encore de joie, s'étonna d'entendre son nom:

« On m'appelle?

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Demanda Sakura au bords de la crise de nerfs.

Sasuke-chan! Dis-moi que je rêve! Se désespéra Ino.

Oh Lee ! Comme je suis heureux de voir que tu es vivant et en pleine santé. J'ai eu peur pour toi, en rajouta Sasuke

Je suis jaloux, marmonna Neji.

Quoi ? S'étonna Tenten.

Euh ! Non…je voulais dire…enfin bon ! Byakugan ! »

De ses yeux perçant, tel l'aigle, le Hyuga scruta longuement le Uchiha qui s'élançait déjà à bras ouverts vers l'élève fétiche de Gai:

« Hum ! Je pense qu'il est tombé sur la tête ! Diagnostiqua Neji.

Tu as découvert ça avec ton Byakugan ? Se moqua Shikamaru.

Non. Je l'ai découvert à la grosse bosse qu'il a sur le crâne ! »

En effet, Sasuke avait une énorme sphère sur la tête, presque aussi imposante de taille que l'éventail qui figurait le symbole de son clan. Poursuivant son nouvel amour, il hurlait joyeusement: « Dans mes bras, mon Lee ! »

Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon, s'apprêtant à effectuer son voyage nocturne quotidien -non pas sur un vol de Konoha Airlines, parce que ce n'était pas très sécuritaire. Shikamaru passa un regard ennuyé autours de lui alors que les autres survivants s'étonnaient de cet étrange qui s'offrait à eux:

« Je pense que c'est officiel ! Affirma-t-il. Nous sommes perdus. »

Ainsi se déroula le premier soir de nos amis les Genins de Konoha sur une île complètement perdue. Savaient-ils, qu'au loin, un personnage, tout petit, avec des cheveux roux et un regard vide, les contemplait avec intérêt ? Qui est-il donc ? Est-ce une grosse tortue avec ce truc qui ressemble à une carapace sur le dos? Ou est-ce un autre humain, mais vraiment très petit ? Aurait-il comme compagnon un gros garçon au visage tatoué, s'habillant comme un chat, et une super belle blonde complètement folle de Shikamaru ? Quelle est donc cette étrange île ? Quel phénomènes super flippants vont donc s'y produire ? Est-ce là un serpent géant de Oroshimaru qui se balade ou bien juste un T-Rex ? Vous le serez peut être au prochain épisode de…Shinobis Perdus. Voilà c'est tout !


	2. Épisode 2: Plouf !

**Titre: **Lost Shinobis Épisode 2: Plouf ! (Euh ! Ne me demandez pas où je vais chercher ces titres, moi-même je ne sais pas Oo)

**Auteur: **Pallas Athéna Olympian. C'est encore mouaaaa ! Enfin je crois…

**Genre: **Parodie totalement dépourvue de sens de Naruto ! Que va-t-il donc arriver à nos chers héros sachant que j'ai un cerveau complètement dégénéré ? … Je pense pas le dire là parce que sinon vous liriez pas la fic (Comme je suis machiavélique !).

**Disclaimer: **Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas…. ( silence ému de chez ému….voilà ). Le navion m'appartient lui, même si j'ai aucune idée quoi en faire.

**Notes: **

1. Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont reviewée ! Ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir tout ce que vous m'avez écrit. Et je vis au Canada,. C'est pas si évident d'avoir chaud ici ! Oh, donc, je suis touchée, je remercie mon producteur, mes parents de m'avoir conçue, et tout ça.

2. Je préviens tout le monde que ce chapitre va être pire que le précédent ! Voilà, zêtes prévenus !

**Épisode 2: Plouf !**

Tous les six, de leurs yeux cernés, sous l'ombre d'un palmier, se prélassaient, faute d'avoir autre chose à faire. Auraient-ils eu à effectuer, de toute façon, une quelconque tâche , que la chaleur torride de l'endroit les en aurait empêché:

« Et de toute manière, on ne pourrait pas aller dans cette jungle même si on le voulait ! Il y a trop de choses bizarres là-dedans, s'exclama un Naruto, qui se surprit à ainsi crier tout haut ce qu'il aurait dû penser tout bas. »

S'étant relevé en un élan d'émotion, ses cinq compagnons, qui paraissaient plus que fatigués, le fixaient d'un air agacé:

« Tu pourrais te calmer ! Galère ! C'est déjà fatiguant d'entendre le bourdonnement des mouettes ! S'ulcéra Shikamaru.

- On dit Bourdonnement pour des mouettes ? Fit un Choji interloqué.

- Bourdonnement ? Abeilles ? Où ça ? Les surprit Shino d'un enthousiasme qui ne lui était décidément pas coutumier.

- Vous êtes trop fatiguant ! Se plaint le Ninja à la queue de cheval saillante. »

En réalité, Shikamaru cachait, pour cause d'une fierté qu'il avait inexplicable et d'une certaine pudeur qui le poussait à ne point révéler ses émotions, une joie démesurée:

« Un endroit où on n'a rien à faire pendant toute la journée ! Le paradis existe ! Youhoo ! Pensait-il en son for intérieur. »

En effet, tous les Shinobis possédaient un for intérieur, quoi que seul celui de Sakura soit visible à l'œil nu.

Naruto, ressentant un léger malaise, se vit contraint de se retirer: « Ben, moi je vais aller me baigner! Dattebayo !» Décida-t-il à l'étonnement général. Il se précipita en direction de la mer, en se déshabillant et en lançant gaillardement ses vêtements sur son passage, avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans l'eau, ayant apparemment oublié qu'on ne pouvait effectuer un plongeon à une profondeur de 4cms, habitué qu'il était aux piscines, et se plantant lamentablement la tête dans le sable gluant.

« Et Bien ! Au moins il y en a un seul qui a encore de l'énergie ! Se Résigna Neji alors que ceux qui restaient des loutres étendues sur la plage fixaient, honteux , le pauvre Naruto qui extirpait sa tête boueuse du trou où elle se fut retrouvée, telle une autruche. »

Neji s'eut-il exprimé ainsi qu'une bête sauvage et verte passa derrière lui, effectuant des sauts et des pirouettes tout aussi enjouées qu'énergiques: « Yahoo ! Yi pa ! Oh yeah ! Gai Sensei ! All right ! S'exprimait-elle ainsi en ce langage animal dont l'homme, dans son abyssale ignorance, n'a pu encore décelé le secret. »

Une fois éloignée, Neji se vit obligé de se corriger: « Je voulais dire: Au moins deux ont encore de l'énergie. » Quand un nouvel être, auparavant nommé Sasuke Uchiha, Le Sasuke Uchiha que tous admiraient, ou haïssaient -ceci dépend de votre sexe. Enfin je crois- passa aussi en courant, les bras plus écartés que jamais, les lèvres se mouvant d'un geste qui rappelait celui de la respiration des poissons rouges: « Mon Lee! Reviens ici ! Mon amour, je t'aime ! Embrasse-mouaaa ! » et disparut aussitôt:

« De toute manière, je n'ai jamais été doué pour les maths, s'inclina finalement le cousin de Hinata en se relevant, manifestement ayant jugé que l'endroit n'était pas le plus idéal au repos.

- Hey Neji ! L'interpella Shikamaru… Bien que ça soit très ennuyeux pour moi de dire ça, mais : On n'a pas encore réglé le problème de… » Hésita-t-il un instant en repérant du coin de l'œil son coéquipier dont il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de les écouter: « Tu sais ?…Enfin…la N.O.U.R.I.T.U.R.E.» Épela-t-il en une tentative totalement vaine d'éviter que Choji ne s'en rende compte. Mais, ce dernier, comme pourvu d'un radar qui capterait tout mot dont le sens s'apparenterait à l'action de manger, en un violent sursaut, bascula en une totale hystérie: « Manger ! Nous n'avons plus rien à manger ! Je vais mourir ! Comment allons-nous faire ? Nous sommes perduuuus ! J'ai faim! Bavait-il de ces yeux qui reflétaient une effroyable frayeur.

- Génial ! Comment nous allons le faire taire maintenant ? S'agaçait Kiba qui n'avait pas jusqu'alors réagi.

- Galère ! S'exclama Shikamaru au bords du désespoir.

- Hum ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais concerné ! Réagit Neji fièrement, qui ne semblait prêter aucune attention au désarroi de son cadet. Nous les Huyga nous ne mangeons pas ! En effet, c'est bien trop pas la classe ! Si vous voulez aussi savoir, nous ne tombons pas malades et nous n'allons pas aux toilettes. »

Un lourd silence -même de la part de Choji- se fit, suite à ses révélations que tous n'avaient pas eu l'envie de découvrir. Neji sentit une grosse, énorme, goutte lui couler sur la nuque. Il avait décidément un petit peu trop exagéré:

« Euh…et bien ! Je crois que je dois m'en aller là ! Tenten ! Où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi pour me peigner les cheveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'ils deviennent un peu rêches en ce moment ! » S'éloigna-t-il les laissant tous aux prises d'une inextricable hébétude. On ignorait pourquoi, mais il commençait depuis quelque temps à changer de personnalité. Serait-il lui aussi tombé sur la tête ? On ne le savait guère. Mais, peu à peu, Neji se révélait avoir de nouvelles aptitudes aussi énigmatiques que celles dont s'est vu affublé le malheureux Sasuke:

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre sur cette île ! Remarqua Kiba qui fixait songeusement le ciel. »

Shikamaru soupira longuement. Il ne pouvait formellement contredire son canin de camarade. Il s'était déroulé tant de choses en cette île depuis le crash du Navion que « bizarre » ne faisait plus figure que d'euphémisme. Lentement, en son esprit prenaient forme les souvenirs de ce qui s'étaient passé jusqu'alors.

_Début d'un nouveau flash back _

La nuit était tombée précipitamment sur l'île où nos douze Genins se sont, malencontreusement, retrouvés totalement perdus. On avait finit par pouvoir rattraper Sasuke et le stabiliser en l'attachant fermement à un palmier -à noter que Sakura et Ino furent celles qui avaient témoigné de la plus féroce hargne en s'appliquant à la tâche. Ceci ne l'empêcha pas de se débattre désespérément en avançant péniblement les lèvres dans l'émouvant espoir de voir Lee tomber pile dessus. Ce dernier semblait assez gêné par la situation, ne la saisissant pas entièrement. Mais la joie d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes lui fit bientôt oublier les regards meurtriers des deux jeunes filles face auxquelles il s'était vu contraint de se retrouver en rivalité. Toutefois, quand on chercha à allumer un feu, seul Sasuke se révéla capable d'exécuter le Katon Ryuuka no jutsu et Lee se vit obligé, sous la menace, de recevoir sur la joue un baiser de la part du pseudo amnésique.

Autour du feu, les onze Genins restants s'assurèrent chacun qu'ils n'avaient pas été blessé au cours du crash, craignant tous de se voir réduits à l'état affligeant dans lequel s'était retrouvé Sasuke, et, dans un clame digne des Ninjas les plus expérimentés, débâtèrent de leur situation:

« Nous allons mourir, Dattebayo ! Grelotta Naruto.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Pleura presque Sakura. Sasuke-Kun, comment allons-nous te rendre à ton état normal !

- Hey ! Ne fais pas semblant d'être plus inquiète que moi, le gros-front. S'énerva Ino.

- Galère ! Ne me dites pas que nous allons être obligés de rentrer à la nage ! S'inquiéta Shikamaru.

- Nous n'avons rien à manger ! Nous n'avons rien à manger ! Nous n'avons rien à manger! Répétait frénétiquement Choji d'un regard si effaré qu'il en était vide.

- Naruto-Kun ! Toi et moi sur une île perdue…comme c'est fâcheux ! Voulut se faire entendre Hinata qui paraissait être la seule à se réjouir de la situation.

- Pas de panique ! Comme je suis le plus vieux ici, vous n'avez qu'à écouter ce que je dis, décida Neji d'un air supérieur.

- Mais c'est moi la plus veille ! Protesta Tenten.

- Quand tu parles ? Oui, on se le demande ! Se moqua son coéquipier.

- Mais non ! C'est pas ça. Moi je suis née avant toi.

- Ah bon ? T'es si veille que ça Tenten ? S'étonna Lee au grand damne de celle-ci.

- Tss ! Comme si on allait vous obéir ! Se rebella Kiba. De toute manière, je ne compte pas rester ici, ajouta-t-il d'un ton confiant. Akamaru fera très vite de retrouver le chemin qui nous permettra de rentrer à Konoha…Akamaru ?… Akamaru, où es-tu ? Oh non ! Akamaru, reviens ! J'ai peur tout seul dans le noir ! Maman !

- Comme dirait Confucius: « Quand tu te retrouves perdu quelque part, tu restes là et tu attends qu'on vienne te chercher », Révéla Shino dont la sagesse était inégalable.

- Il a dit ça Confucius ? Demanda un Naruto intéressé.

- Hum ! Je l'ignore. Mais il suffit que je mette « Comme dirait Confucius » avant tout ce que je dis pour que tout le monde soit intrigué.

- Shino a raison ! Je pense que nous devons rester ici. Les villageois finiront bien par venir nous chercher, décida Neji alors que personne ne lui avait demandé son avis.

- J'ai dit que c'était moi la plus veille, à la fin, fit une Tenten qui se serait les dents, sur le point d'exploser.

- Oui ! C'est vrai ! Ils doivent en ce moment s'inquiéter du fait qu'on ne soit pas encore rentrés. Ils viendront nous sauver et nous pourrons comme ça soigner Sasuke-Kun ! Se calma Sakura alors que Ino se damnait de ne pas avoir dit cette réplique avant elle.

_Très loin-mais vraiment très loin-dans un village appelé Konoha. _

Kakashi lisant calmement son livre favoris -le paradis du batifolage par le génialissime Jiriya dont le style littéraire a été décrit comme « raffiné » et « capable de faire pleurer Balzac de jalousie » par lire magasine - pénétra dans l'un des bars malfamés du village. Il y a découvrit tous les Chounins et les Jounins qui venaient relaxer là suite à une laborieuse journée de travaille. Asuma et Kurenai buvaient, les yeux dans les yeux, au même ver de cocktail délicatement décoré de petits palmiers, grâce à deux pailles multicolores, quand ils furent surpris par le Sensei de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke:

« Yo ! Alors, on s'amuse les jeunes ?

- Kakashi ! S'indigna Kurenai en rougissant. »

Non loin de là, autour d'une table qui croulait littéralement sous les bouteilles de Saké, le Hokage et son assistante Shizune savouraient aussi leur part de repos:

« Tsunade-sama ! Vous avez l'air inquiète. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Mmm ! J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose…bah ! Ça doit être le chauffage du bureau qui est resté allumé. »

_Retour vers l'île perdue _

« Connaissant Hokage-Sama, rappela Shikamaru. Franchement, j'en doute ! »

On garda un court moment de calme silencieux puis on reprit de plus belle:

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Dattebayo.

- Autant dire qu'on est déjà morts ! Allez, on se couche et on attends ! Proposa le Nara de son air le plus sérieux.

- Pas à manger ! Pas à manger ! Pas à manger !

- Sasuke-Kun !

- J'allais le dire.

- Dattebayo.

- Naruto-Kun.

- Akamaru.

- Confucius a dit…

- Clamez-vous ! » Ordonna fermement Neji: « Tout ce nous avons à faire c'est nous organiser ! On est des Ninjas , quoi , à la fin ! Nous allons d'abord aller chercher s'il y a de la nourriture dans le Navion, ou autre chose qui pourrait nous servir. Et après, nous réfléchirons à une solution pour revenir chez nous. »

Tous le suivirent alors qu'il se dirigeait en la direction où ils avaient laissé la machine en papier, docilement, trop paniqués qu'ils étaient pour contester son autorité -même Kiba qui n'était pas d'humeur à entreprendre un coup d'état. Sauf Tenten semblait encore marmonner quelques objections: « Mais je suis plus veille que lui, bon sang de bon sang ! »

Laissé seul, Sasuke faisait couler d'amères larmes sur ses joues empourprées: « Lee ! » Poussait-il d'une petite voix qui brisait le cœur: « Ne t'en vas pas ! » Ajouta-il en tentant de relever la main en un geste de désespoir. Quand le silence se fit, on n'entendait plus que ses pitoyables sanglots, quand, à son plus grand étonnement, il vit un buisson bouger à proximité: « Lee ! Tenta-t-il d'appeler. Tu pourrais revenir une seconde ! »

Mais hélas, son chéri était déjà loin et bien hors de porté de ses appels. Anormalement, la broussaille se mouvait de plus en plus, ce qui provoquait sa plus grande détresse, attaché qu'il était et de ce fait incapable de s'enfuir. Était-il ainsi à se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier ridiculement telle une fille effarouchée qu'une petite -mais vraiment très petite- forme apparut en s'extirpant de la végétation:

« Uchiha……..(long silence)……Sasuke ! » Lui fit la créature d'une voix monotone.

Ces yeux ombrés, ces cheveux roux ébouriffés, cette gourde qu'on ne comprendra jamais pourquoi il la porte, mais c'est…

« T'es qui toi ? Lui demanda Sasuke en le fixant de ses yeux incrédules.

- Ne me reconnais-tu donc pas ?

- Euh ! Non, pas du tout !

- Pourtant je t'ai bien cassé la figure l'autre fois.

- Non, là, vraiment pas.

- Je suis…Sabako no…….(long silence)……..Gaara .

- Dis donc , tu en as une voix grave pour ta taille ! Remarqua ingénieusement le Uchiha. »

Ne prêtant guère beaucoup d'égards à ce qui venait de lui être dit -habitué qu'il devait être à ce genre de remarque (étant vraiment tout petit)- il s'approcha lentement du prisonnier puis, avec un inégalable calme, lui adressa une violente pichnette au front:

« Aïeuh ! Mais ça fait mal ! Protesta Sasuke.

- Ça, c'est pour avoir osé embrasser Lee sur la joue ! L'éclaira Gaara sur la raison de son geste.

- Quoi ? Un rival ? Vient ici que je te tue, comme ça j'aurais la voie libre !

- Uchiha……..(long silence)……Sasuke ! Tu ne pourras jamais me tuer, pour la simple raison que tu es attaché à un palmier », fit Gaara de cette voix qu'il avait, comme son visage, dépourvue d'émotions: « Regarde, je peux tout faire sans que tu puisses m'arrêter ! Voilà, comme danser…la Macarena… » Continua-t-il en se mettant agilement à effectuer la fameuse danse, ne se déchargeant à aucun instant de sa gourde ou de son sérieux, et en fredonnant l'air qui venait avec: « … _Bala il tuo corpo con allegria Macarena, hey Macarena_...Ou bien la polka…_Kalin, kakalin, kakalin, kakaya_… » et ainsi de suite, à la plus grande colère de Sasuke qui se voyait ainsi nargué et insulté:

« Ne touche plus à Lee ! Compris ? Uchiha……..(long silence)……Sasuke ! Le menaça l'effrayant Ninja des sables, qui ne l'était tout de même pas trop en cet instant.

- Hum ! Qui que tu sois, jamais tu n'aura mon Lee à moi ! T'entends ? À Mouaaaa !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?

- D'abord, parce que jamais mon Lee à mouaaa qui a de si beaux et touffus sourcils voudra de quelqu'un qui n'en a pas du tout !

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! » Lui répondit Gaara en tordant la main d'un geste menaçant qu'il avait l'habitude d'effectuer lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à exécuter sa technique favorite du « tombeau du désert ». Mais au lieu d'accomplir le magnifique jutsu qui faisait sa renommée, il se contenta d'administrer une nouvelle pichnette au frangin du -waaah ! Qu'il est beau!- Itachi.

« Mais arrête ! Hurlait Sasuke désemparé, se voyant accablé d'une si terrible torture. »

À quelque distance de là, ignorant l'affreuse détresse de leur compagnon de voyage, les onze autres Genins s'appliquaient à rechercher n'importe quelle chose qui leur servirait, dans les décombres cartonnés du Navion:

« Qui a eu la magnifique idée d'aller chercher de la nourriture dans le noir ? Demanda Kiba d'un faux air d'innocence.

- Quelqu'un qui, comme il a le Byakugan, pense que tout le monde peut y voir comme lui, lui répondit Tenten, visiblement trop contente d'avoir trouvé une occasion de se venger.

- Bon ! Ça va maintenant ! J'ai déjà dit que je m'excusais ! Pas la peine d'insister ! Se plaignit Neji auquel on avait rabattu les oreilles depuis un moment.

- Gai Sensei ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! S'écria victorieusement Lee.

- Lâche-moi le pied ! Dattebayo.

- Oh ! Non ! Je crois que c'est Naruto. Fausse alerte !

- C'est comme même stupide de ne pas avoir apporté de la nourriture avec nous. On aurait dû se préparer à cette éventualité, remarqua judicieusement le tacticien du groupe, i.e. Nara Shikamaru. »

Silence, puis:

« Choji !

- C'est vrai ça ! Se rappela Ino qui ne cachait plus sa joie. Tu as dû en apporter de la nourriture toi !

- C'est que…j'ai tout manger dans le Navion !

- Non mais c'est pas vrai !

- Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! S'écria Tenten.

- De la nourriture ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Akamaru ? Fit Kiba qui se faisait un sang d'encre.

- Non ! Le boîtier de musique du Navion et les écouteurs. Maintenant, si on créve de faim, ça sera au moins avec du rythme.

- Hum ! Je vois…Écoutez, j'ai là un scarabée qui vient de me dire que sur la plage, on ne risque pas de trouver de la nourriture ! Même pas un excrément d'animal qu'un insecte pourrait savoureusement…

- Bon, épargne-nous les détails, arrêta Kiba son camarade Shino qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Il dit que si nous voulons de la nourriture, il faut que nous allions là-bas !

- Où ça là-bas ? Demanda Naruto, qui comme tous les autres, sauf les Hyuga, ne voyaient rien.

- Il veut dire dans la jungle, précisa Neji.

- All right ! Allons-y ! S'émotionna Choji qui ne se retenait plus.

- Euh ! Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'y vais pas !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Neji ? Tu as peur ? Se moqua Tenten.

- Oh non ! C'est pas ça. C'est juste…hum…que je veux pas que mes cheveux s'accrochent aux arbres, voilà, c'est tout.

- Bon, moi je suis d'accord, on ne va pas aller dans ce truc en plein noir parce qu'un scarabée nous l'a dit, résolut Sakura, dans son for intérieur, mais aussi en dehors.

- Galère ! Pourquoi on devrait se casser la tête ? On ne va rien trouver de toute manière. Allez, on s'allonge et on meurt, leur conseilla Shikamaru.

- Hey ! Qui m'a pincé les fesses ? Dattebayo ! C'est toi Neji ?

- Naruto ! Écoute-moi bien: JAMAIS JE NE FERAIS ÇA POUR RIEN AU MONDE !

- Ah ! Dommage ! Mais alors…ça ne peut être que…Hinata !

- Oh ! Non,…Ça n'est pas moi du tout ! Enfin…

- Baka Naruto ! Hurla Sakura avant qu'un bruit de coup sec sur une surface vide se fasse entendre.

- Bon, trêve de plaisanteries ! On ne trouvera rien ici, à part le kit de musique de Tenten. Revenons à notre campement et dormons ! Demain, nous saurons quoi faire.

- Enfin, une bonne décision ! S'égaya Shikamaru.

- Neji ! Arrête de donner des ordres, c'est à moi que ce droit doit revenir ! Et puis Zut ! Je vais écouter de la musique. »

En revenant à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Sasuke, ils firent tellement de bruits que Gaara s'aperçut de leur venue:

« Je comptais t'achever à coups de pichnettes, toi, Uchiha……..(long silence)……Sasuke, voleur de Lee. Mais je me vois contraint malheureusement à rapporter cela à notre prochaine rencontre, Uchiha……..(long silence)……Sasuke. »

Puis il disparut dans la broussaille, comme il en était apparu. Traversant, sans peur aucune, la jungle en tout son large, alors que les petites créatures nocturnes s'éloignaient de son chemin, effarouchées suite à un moment d'hésitation au cours duquel elles le prenaient pour l'un des leurs tellement il était petit, il parvint après quelques instants à une autre plage où deux personnages avaient allumé un feu ardent:

« _Welcome to the hotel California, _chantait le premier, ayant trafiqué grâce à un pantin et des fils de chakra une guitare de fortune.

- La ferme, Kankurou ! Se plaignit le second qui n'était en fait qu'une jeune fille, blonde et pulpeuse, couchée sur le dos en bikini.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Temari ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je bronze !

- À dix heures du soir ?

- Hum…ouais ?

- Ah ok ! Hey ! Regarde qui vient d'arriver !

- Frangin !

- Frérot.

- Vous m'avez manqué, leur déclara Gaara toujours d'une voix monotone.

- Tu as trouvé de la nourriture, Gaara ? Lui demanda Kankurou.

- Non ! Mais par contre, j'ai trouvé Uchiha……..(long silence)……Sasuke.

- Ça se mange ça ? S'étonna le garçon-chat qui s'était totalement dépouillé de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son short, car la décence l'en obligeait, et sa cagoule avec des oreilles de minou, car il avait oublié de l'enlever.

- Mais non, idiot ! Le rectifia Temari. Mais dis-moi Gaara, si Sasuke est ici, ça veut dire…que les autres Genins de Konoha sont ici ?

- Oui ! Lui répondit-on.

- Mais alors, mais alors…ça veut dire que…Shikamaru est ici ? Ajouta-t-elle toute émoustillée.

- Oui !

- Yata ! Le paradis existe ! Sautillait-elle désormais gaiement, telle une fan de boys band lâchée en pleine nature. J'y vais tout de suite !

- Attends Temari ! Tu oublies pourquoi nous sommes ici ! La retint son coéquipier félin.

- Ah ! Mais toi aussi, non ?

- Euh ! En fait, oui ! Gaara non plus, non ?

- Oui !

- Avouez que c'est idiot d'oublier sa mission ! Dit une Temari honteuse.

- Ouais ! Mais en même temps, on a un peu été aidé pour ça !

_Encore un autre flash back_

En un désert, trois Shinobis de Suna se tenaient interloqués face à une veille femme qui leur tendait une bouteille d'eau pétillante:

« Buvez de cette eau qui vous fait oublier vos missions…euh…vos soucis ! Yeah ! Leur disait-elle.

- Je sais pas trop ! Lui répondit Kankurou. Vous m'avez pas trop l'air Bouddhiste.

- Oui ! Et en plus, nous avons déjà notre eau ! Ajouta Temari.

- Ah oui ? Montrez-moi ça ! Ordonna la veille femme. »

Sans se leur faire dire deux fois, les trois pigeons…euh…Ninjas s'exécutèrent et tirèrent de leurs sacs leurs gourdes d'eau, quand la veille femme lança trois aiguilles qui percèrent instantanément les récipients en en faisant couler le précieux liquide:

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Hurla Temari.

- Je vais te tuer ! Menaça Gaara, seule manière qu'il avait pour exprimer sa colère puisque son visage était loin d'être idéal pour ce genre de choses.

- C'est une nouvelle manière de promouvoir notre eau ! Yeah ! Se justifia la veille femme.

- Ah, d'accord ! Fit le maître des pantins.

- Je vais te tuer ! Répéta la machine à écrabouiller les gens.

- Allez Buvez ! On verra ! Après, vous pourrez me tuer tant que vous voudrez ! Yeah !

- Bon ok ! »

Kankurou se désaltéra le premier de l'eau rafraîchissant, puis Temari, et ensuite Gaara qui lui alla se cacher derrière un rocher puisqu'il haïssait être observé quand il faisait ce genre de choses:

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je crois que nous avions une mission , nous ! Se rappela Temari.

- Euh ! Oui ! Mais du coup, je ne me rappelle plus de quoi il s'agissait, réfléchit Kankurou.

- Allez, on y va ! On se rappellera sur place, les pressa Gaara.

- C'était trop facile ! Yeah ! Conclut la veille femme, qui n'était en faite pas une veille femme, mais une perfide manipulatrice. »

_Fin du encore un autre flash back. _

« Elle nous a bien eus ! Avoua Kankurou. Mais qui s'était cette bonne veille femme ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais son manteau noir avec des petits nuages rouges me dit quelque chose, rétorqua Temari.

- Si nous revenons au village en disant qu'on a oublié notre mission, bonjour la honte ! Fit Gaara de toute sa placidité.

- Tu as raison frérot. On reste ici et on attend. Peut être qu'on aura une illumination.

- Surtout qu'il y a Shikamaru ici ! Yata !

- Demain nous irons chercher de la nourriture, et si on en trouve pas, nous mangerons les Ninjas de Konoha, proposa le plus petit des trois, i.e., Gaara.

- Sauf Shikamaru !

- Sauf Lee.

- Sauf Shino !

- Hein ?

- Oh non, j'ai dit: Shinnn' bien fait pour eux ! Tenta de camoufler le gros matou. »

De l'autre bout de l'île, les onze Genins s'apprêtaient à se coucher alors qu'un frétillant Sasuke essayait encore de se détacher, ne supportant pas l'idée de voir Lee dormir loin de lui:

« Comme même ! Pauvre Sasuke ! Fit Hinata avec compassion.

- Oui ! Quand je pense qu'il a des hallucinations maintenant, déclara tristement Ino. »

_Tout petit flash back _

En revenant à leur campement, les Ninjas retrouvèrent un Sasuke des plus agités:

« Un nain avec une gourde, qui dit s'appeler Gaara, est venu me cribler de pichnettes parce que j'ai embrassé Lee. »

_Fin du tout petit Flash back. _

« Allez jusqu'à dire que Gaara est ici et qu'en plus il est jaloux de lui parce qu'il a embrassé Lee, je dis bien Lee…Mon pauvre Sasuke… Ah, je l'ai dit en premier ! Dans ta face, Sakura !

- Ino ! » Voulut riposter Sakura mais une poussée de larmes vint lui couper la parole et elle s'en alla en pleurant:

« Mais. Tu vas pas pleurer pour ça comme même ! »

Hinata et Ino se mirent alors à la poursuivre alors que Tenten s'arrêtait face aux garçons qui s'étaient déjà couchés sur la plage, aussi confortablement qu'ils le pouvaient:

« Bon, nous les filles, on va dormir plus loin parce qu'on a peur que vous veniez nous tripotez en pleine nuit, leur révéla-t-elle.

- Écoute-moi, Tenten: JAMAIS ON NE FERA ÇA POUR RIEN AU MONDE ! Voulut la rassurer Neji.

- C'est vrai ? Vous êtes même pas tenté un tout petit peu de le faire, fit-elle d'un air inexplicablement déçu.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! On se tiendra tranquille !

- Non ! Mais, je veux dire…peut être qu'il y en aura un de vous qui serait somnambule et viendrait le faire sans s'en rendre compte.

- Non ! Rien de tout ça! N'est-ce pas les garçons ?

- Ouais !

- Ah, Akamaru ! Je pourrais pas dormir moi si je n'ai pas quelque chose dans mes bras, les prévint Kiba.

- Comme je suis le plus vieux, je me porte volontaire, s'empressa de répondre Neji.

- C'est moi son coéquipier, donc c'est moi qu'il doit avoir dans ses bras, objecta Shino.

- Non, toi t'es plein d'insectes ! Protesta le dog boy.

- Gai Sensei m'a dit: « Aide toujours ceux qui sont dans le besoin », donc c'est moi qui vais me sacrifier.

- Tu touches pas à Lee, le clébart ! Grogna de loin Sasuke.

- Et moi alors ? Dattebayo !

- Galère ! Vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer ! Il y en a qui veulent mourir ici, se plaignit Shikamaru.

- Hey, Choji doit être tout mouèleux ! C'est Choji que je choisit, déclara Kiba à la déception de tous.

- Hein ? S'étonna l'Akimichi qui était en train de rêvasser à ce qu'allais être leur festin le lendemain.

- Bande de Crétins ! Hurla Tenten qui dut supporter, au bord de la crise de nerfs, toute la discussion qui venait de se déroula. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un air dégoûté quand les autres trois filles l'accueillirent avec impatiente:

« Alors ? Alors ?

- Rien ! « Faites-leur des suggestions » qu'ils ont dit dans le dernier « Cosmopolitain ». Tu Parles! »

La nuit s'annonçait calme sur l'île perdue. On chargea Naruto d'éteindre la lumière, ce à quoi il réfléchissait encore, alors que le reste du groupe se laissait aller calmement au doux sommeil d'Hypnos. C'est alors qu'un étrange vacarme se fit entendre en provenance de la Jungle:

« C'est Gaara qui revient ! S'exclama Sasuke d'un ton victorieux puisqu'il allait enfin prouver ses dires. »

Mais la chose qui bougeait était de beaucoup trop grande taille pour être le nabot du désert (je m'excuses à ton les fans). En effet, à une hauteur de quelques mètres, une masse imposante bougeaient les hauts palmiers qui donnaient sur la plage, sans pour autant se faire voir des Genins qui en avaient le souffle coupé:

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda un Kiba se mordillant le blouson de panique.

- C'est trop ennuyeux pour moi d'y réfléchir, lui répondit Shikamaru qui, comme tous les autres avaient été tiré de son court sommeil.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tant qu'on aura de la lumière, quoi que cette chose puisse être, elle ne s'approchera pas.

- J'ai réussit ! Dattebayo ! Poussa Naruto qui avait finalement réussit à éteindre l'âtre comme on le lui avait dit. »

Tous se tinrent ainsi dans le noir total, glacés, alors que le bruit se faisait de plus en plus intense:

« Maman !

- J'allais le dire, Neji ! »

Bientôt, cependant, la chose parut s'éloigner progressivement, comme obéissant à un appel inaudible aux oreilles humaines.

On n'osa bouger suite à cela, ni parler et surtout pas dormir jusqu'à ce que le jour se soit relevé soulageant tous les Shinobis de la terrible nuit qu'ils avaient eu à passer.

Voilà pourquoi les douze Genins se retrouvèrent avec des cernes et totalement dépourvus d'énergie le lendemain.

_Fin du nouveau Flash Back _

Shikamaru se tint alors coin, se demandant comment il pouvait bien se rappeler de tous ses souvenirs alors que dans certains il n'était même pas là.

Les douze Ninjas de Konoha avaient décidé qu'il était bien trop dangereux d'aller dans la jungle en sachant qu'il y avait des bêtes sauvages, à part Lee, et d'attendre que leur faim soit devenue assez forte qu'elle finirait par leur faire oublier leur peur. Choji s'en trouvait justement déjà à ce stade et tentait désespérément de se libérer de l'emprise de Kiba qui le retenait péniblement, pour son propre bien:

« Sinon ! Vous ne sauriez pas où sont passées les filles ?

- Euh ! Non ! »

Les filles se tenaient à l'écart, cogitant à un plan des plus élaborés:

« Donc, ce soir, nous allons kidnapper Kiba et nous faire passer pour lui !

- Génial ton plan Tenten ! La complimentait Sakura.

- Ils tomberont dans le piège comme des rats, s'excita Ino.

- Mais pour Naruto-Kun ? Demanda timidement Hinata.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu n'as qu'à te faire passer pour Neji, la rassura le nouveau leader des filles.

- Vous n'auriez pas l'intention de me piquer mon Lee par hasard ? Les surprit Sasuke en apparaissant entre elles pour toutes les faire sursauter.

- Sasuke ? Mais non ! Barbouilla Tenten.

- C'est plutôt ton lit qu'on veut.

- Il est foireux ton jeu de mots Ino ! Jugea Sasuke avant de disparaître comme il était venu.

- Il m'a trop fait peur ! Souffla Sakura.

- On aurait pas dû le faire relâcher ce matin !

- C'était votre décision, Ino et Sakura. Hey, peut-être qu'on devrait se faire passer pour Lee à la place ! »

Un long silence, puis: « Jamais ! » En chœur.

Le journée s'annonçait ainsi des plus palpitantes. Les Shinobis trouveront-ils de quoi manger ? Neji se fera-t-il peigner les cheveux pas Tenten ? Sasuke pourra-t-il rattraper Lee ? Naruto apprendra-t-il à nager? Se feront-ils tous manger par les trois pigeons des sables ? Ou vont-ils eux-mêmes décider de manger Hinata ? Vais-je moi-même arrêter de rire comme une folle à mes propres blagues ? Qui est donc ce personnage à la face de requin et son compagnon -Waaah ! Qu'il est beau !- qui parle avec un étrange accent espagnol ? Tout ça et bien d'autres bonnes choses, vous les saurez dans le prochain épisode de…Lost Shinobis. Voilà, voilà.


End file.
